livis_writingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Pyeong
---- The Sorting Quiz A. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is a requirement for every character you make! Please italicize the answer.) 1. What are you looking forward to learning at Hogwarts the most? :A. Transfiguration :B. Magical Creatures :C. Hexes & Jinxes :D. The castle's secret areas 2. Pick one: :A. Stars :B. Moon 3. If flowers adapted their scent to attract the unwary, what would it smell of in order to lure you in? :A. Parchment :B. Freshly baked bread :C. A crackling log fire :D. The Sea 4. Pick one: :A. Dawn :B. Dusk 5. Four boxes are placed before you. Which one do you open? :A. The ornate one, promising secret knowledge and unbearable temptation :B. The small, tortoiseshell box, embellished in gold, with a small, squeaking creature :C. The small, pewter box that reads "I only open for the worthy" :D. The gleaming black box marked with Merlin's rune 6. Pick one: :A. White :B. Black 7. What road tempts you the most? :A. The cobbled street lined with ancient buildings :B. The wide, sunny, grassy lane :C. The twisting, leaf-strewn path through woods :D. The narrow, dark, lantern-lit alley 8. Pick one: :A. Forest :B. River 9. What scares you most? :A. Speaking in such a silly voice, people will laugh at you and mock you :B. Waking up and realizing your family & friends don't know you :C. An eye at the keyhole of the dark, windowless room where you're locked :D. Standing on top of something high, without anything to stop you from falling 10. It's late, you're walking alone, and hear a peculiar cry you believe has a magical source. What do you do? :A. Wait for developments, while mentally reviewing the most appropriate spells :B. Draw your wand & stand your ground :C. Draw your wand & search for the source :D. Proceed with caution, keep a hand on the concealed wand, and keep an eye out ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. It must be at least two paragraphs long, seven sentences each. ... 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? It must be at least three paragraphs long, seven sentences each. * even before relocating to france, the pyeongs have always been a prestigious pure-blood family they were known in magical korea as a force to be reckoned with, and rarely was their authority ever challenged * in the late 1900s, the family relocated to france in search of more than the complacant society of magical korea in simpler terms, they wanted a challenge * joining the elite of the french pure-blood society proved as one of their families greatest feats, and living among the french elite pleased the heir to the fortune, étienne alexandre woojeon pyeong étienne, much to his parents' delight, never strayed from the path set out for him before birth * so when he was presented the woman he was supposed to marry, he had no qualms their marriage was a fine one for the few years they were together * their third year, delphine, his wife, fell pregnant and gave birth on the eight of january, to twins the twins made their lives just a bit more exciting, but nothing was more exciting than the sharp turn étienne took at the crossroads after approaching five years of being married to delphine * étienne met a man at a dinner party, a man who changed his life for ever charles was a refreshing splash of color to the usual scene of the france's pureblood society * he livened everything with his charm and charisma, and quite quickly, étienne fell heads over heels in love, unable to comprehend the strong emotions he was feeling * it took him three years to finally realize how he really felt about this strange, charming man, and went after him, divorcing his wife just a month after the decision * the seven-year-old twins were the flower boys at their fathers' wedding, and little gabriel had been chasing after his twin when the wedding cake nearly fell on him. to the cheers of many 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Gabriel's model is Choi San from ATEEZ, the rookies of the year. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important characters from the Harry Potter Universe!) : Gabriel is a Pure-Blood. 5) Does your character have any special abilities? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of a magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have a character with special abilities/of a different magical race as one of your first two characters!) : Gabriel has no special abilities. 6) What year is your character in? : Gabriel is a sixth year. 7) The Sorting Hat has been known to take house preference into consideration. If your character could select one house they believe they are best suited for, what would it be and why? : Gabriel doesn't care. ---- OOC Questions 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? If you do have exotic characters, please list both the name and the type of exotic. Remember you are only allowed one of each type with the exception of nymphs. Comments Category:Unsorted Category:Adult Unsorted